moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
THX
THX is a high-fidelity audio/visual reproduction standard for movie theaters, screening rooms, home theaters, computer speakers, gaming consoles, and car audio systems. The current THX was created in 2002, when it spun off from Lucasfilm; THX was developed in 1983 by Tomlinson Holman at George Lucas's company Lucasfilm to ensure that the soundtrack for the third Star Wars film, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, would be accurately reproduced in the best venues. THX was named after Holman, with the "X" standing for crossover as well as an homage to Lucas's first film, THX 1138. The distinctive crescendo used in the THX trailers, created by Holman's co-worker James A. Moorer, is known as the "Deep Note". The THX system is not a recording technology, and it does not specify a sound recording format: all sound formats, whether digital (Dolby Digital, SDDS, etc.) or analog (Dolby Stereo, Ultra-Stereo, etc.), can be "shown in THX." THX is mainly a quality assurance system. THX-certified theaters provide a high-quality, predictable playback environment to ensure that any film soundtrack mixed in THX will sound as near as possible to the intentions of the mixing engineer. THX also provides certified theaters with a special audio crossover circuit whose use is part of the standard. Certification of an auditorium entails specific acoustic and other technical requirements; architectural requirements include acoustically-treated walls, no parallel walls to reduce standing wave, a perforated screen to allow continuity and rating for background noise. THX is currently owned by sound card manufacturer Creative Labs, which holds a 60% share of the company. The company has had a long history with Creative, and was responsible for the creation of the first THX-certified audio card for computers, the Sound Blaster Audigy 2. Gallery Thx-80s.jpg THX - Lucasfilm LTD Logo (1997-2003).jpg GW239H132.jpg GW287H216.jpg THX logo (1993).jpg THX Grand - Dell.jpg THX - Tex (1996).png THX - Tex (1996) 2.jpg THX Laserdisc - Tex.png THX - Tex Moo Can (1997).jpg THX - Cavalcade (2000).png GW229H162.jpg GW327H184.png Bild67.jpg Trivia * The Broadway logo can be only used on DVD, Laserdisc, VHS and Blu-Ray. * The Moo Can logo can be only used in Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo Disc One, Toy Story, Speed 2: Cruise Control, The Day the Earth Stood Still, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume Two. * The Tex logo can be only used in Cars, Toy Story 2, and A Bug's Life. * The Tex extended variant logo can be only used in Finding Nemo Disc Two. * The Cavalcade logo can be only used in The Incredibles, Alien, The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume One. * The Amazing Life logo can be only used in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Avatar. * The Broadway 2000 logo can be only used in Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. * The Science of Sensation logo can be only used in Revenge of the Sith and Titanic. * The Grand logo can be only used in Speed. * The Cimarron logo can be only used on Laserdisc. Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney animated films Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar Category:Pixar feature films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Wings Trailer Category:Broadway Trailer Category:Cimarron Trailer Category:Grand Trailer Category:The Simpsons Trailer Category:Tex EX Trailer Category:Tex 2: Moo Can Trailer Category:Broadway 2000 Trailer Category:Cavalcade Trailer Category:Shrek Trailer Category:Bounty Trailer Category:The Science of Sensation Trailer Category:Ziegfeld Trailer Category:Tex 3 Trailer Category:Amazing Life Trailer Category:Horton Trailer Category:Broadway 3D Trailer Category:Musical Wisps Trailer Category:Eclipse Trailer Category:Sphere Trailer Category:Logos that scare Ribert the Toad Category:Logos that scare Monty Mole Category:Logos that scare Daisy Category:Genesis Trailer